Wish Upon A Moon
by Evarisa Noble
Summary: - "Well? Do you speak or has the frog cut your tongue?" rather rude and impatient voice of Thorin seeks. He Is Still a jerk I see. - My lips involuntary curl into smirk at the memory.. I had chosen to change their fate. "Wishes are one's deepest desires... having mine completed, I now only wish I had thought before speaking." Kili x OC. Rating: Violence, Smut, Lang. R&R xoxo
1. Chapter 1

Like liquid fire. Acidic substance streaming down my cheeks..

I sat with my cheeks burning on my bed in the small four wall room. Having realised that I'm alone. An emotionless chuckle escaped through the tears, what did I think would happen? Spending my days locked in the darkness of the house reading or imagining being in those books, it made me happy.. Until everyone stopped caring..

Moments later I fell asleep, whole body aching for rest after hours of crying. The last though left on my mind, _I wish I'd be able to do anything my mind imagines..._ When I woke up the next morning, all seemed in order. Nothing changed.

Until later, while watching The Hobbit wishing Gandalf asked me to go to the Hobbit Hole that evening. As soon as those thoughts left my mind, I blinked and found myself sitting on a bench overlooking a valley rather than the leather sofa in the living room. Glancing around, to the left there is a green round door with a scruffy letter F engraved in the lower right quarter. Squinting my eyes at the surroundings before shock overpowers the mix of curiosity and annoyance.

No way.

No fucking way. Shit.

The only thoughts that run through my mind. The Hobbit. It can't be..

Only now do my ears hear the frantic voice on the inside of the Hole, "No you can't take that.. Put that down! It's an antique!" Shouted the voice of Bilbo Baggins. Bilbo Fucking Baggins of motherfucking Bag End..

What did I get myself into?

The door of the Hole squeaks slightly as it opens and closes. I stiffen visibly, of that I'm sure, but I try to restrain the visible effect quickly.

"Ah Lady Valkyrie, do you not wish to join the merry gathering?" A powerful yet gentle and honourable voice treads beside me yet I cannot bring myself to answer, eyes still locked on the many Hobbit Holes hidden within the alley. "Lady Valkyrie, are you not well?" The concern now weaving as Gandalf towers over me, dimming the moon shine.

"Oh no, I'm good.. I think, it's just that.. I don't remember how I am here exactly, I wish I did.." I mutter in a confused voice as I glance up.

"Well, I-" cutting the wizard of with a sharp gasp as the information appears in my thoughts, explaining it all.

_You have wished, the moon before, and your wish has been granted. Use it wisely, with a merry spirit you will do likewise._

The information now imprinted in my mind like a peace of parchment. New and sudden determination arises within me, I will not let this tale end as I've read it many times! I rise from the bench, still only 5ft4, size of a dwarf under Gandalf's 7ft tall frame. Size of a dwarf?! Panicky I touch my face for any facial hair the Dwarf women have in handfuls. Let calmly retreating having found all in place, only to look at my feet; fortunately still in my cow slippers from home.. My parents slip across my mind as a sigh leaves my lips. Wishing for a clone to appear of me to take my place, I turn to the old man that has seen many moons.

"I am terribly sorry Gandalf, lets forget what just happened and join the Dwarfs." I make my voice calm.

The wizard pops an eye brow up slightly before, "Very well, we have yet to meet our leader." Saying so and returning to the house yet leaving the door open.

I look myself down and up again only to wish. My legs are now hugged tightly by midnight black leggings, washed out hoody replaced by a slight see through sapphire button up top and a black cardigan, cow slippers evaporated for my knee high brow boots to appear. Smiling now only one thing is missing.. Ah there, the smile gets wider as a small brow satchel bag swings from my shoulder.

As I step through the threshold I hear Nori, "Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt but what should I do with my plate?" And I can't help but chuckle, this moment always gets me.

The eyes of Bilbo and Nori fall on me as I look at Gandalf's expression of amusement.

"Ah, dear Bilbo, my friend; let me introduce Lady Valkyrie." Says Gandalf while gesturing to myself as I smile at the hobbit.

"At your service." My smile turns into a smirk as the words leave my mouth, it had to be said, period.

The hobbits stare weavers for a moment as if he was going to burst with anger, before politely replying, "Bilbo Baggins at yours." Before bowing and walking out of the room.

That could have gone better I think before Fili swiftly walks into the room to snatch the plate that still lunges in Nori's hands only to throw it to Kili. And the song starts and the anxious voice of Bilbo Baggins fades..

Blunt the knives and bend the forks,

Smash the bottles and burn the corks..

The rest of the lyrics quickly forgotten by my ears, curiously to follow the voice that started the song. Only to find myself surrounded by flying pottery, wanting to move yet quickly thinking better of it. Frozen in place, I gaze around me at the company. Balin, Dwalin, Oin, Goin, Doin, Ori, Nori, Dori, Bombur, Bofur, Fili and Kili.. Eyes lingering on the handsome Dwarf, taking him in and with a sigh altering my gaze. I've always had a softness toward him, weak knees and fireworks in day dreams.

Surprised my gaze falls on the dining table before me to be full with pottery and an astonished hobbit on the other side of the room. Just about to chuckle two powerful and daunting sounds fill the air as the company falls silent only to stare at the door. Thorin.

The whole company slowly moves toward the entrance to the Hobbit Hole just as Gandalf opens the door to reveal Oakenshield, Thorin Oakenshield. I have yet to enter the crowded space, however even when I do I linger at the back to hear the booming voice.

"I thought you said this place was easy to find, Gandalf." Spoke Thorin with annoyed nice threaded in his voice, "I got lost, twice." He handed his cloak to the wizard.

"Ah, Bilbo let me introduce the leader of our company-" I shut off for the conversation and slumped against the wall slightly.

I have heard it many times, the whole grocer thing ceases to amuse me any longer, sadly.. Brought out of my thoughts, I glance forward at the sudden pressure of stares.

"Well? Do you speak maiden or has the frog cut your tongue?" Rather rude and impatient voice of Thorin seeks. He is still a jerk I see.

Before I can bite back, Gandalf speaks powerfully, "Thorin Oakenshield, you will not speak like that to a lady and a friend of mine!" Looking challengingly at the tall Dwarf before him.

"It is quite alright Mirthrandir, thank you." I politely smile at the old man before turning my attention to Thorin, "I am Lady Valkyrie of Astridr, I am here to help you on your quest therefore you will speak to me with respect." I mused calmly.

A throaty laughter filled the Hobbit Hole, "How can a woman, one that knows nothing of the world, help on a quest anywhere? Much such as ours." Cut a roar emerging from Thorin.

"You think you know it all?" I ask the Dwarf, he is starting to pull my strings and I can't anymore speak as they do, "That is pretty funny," my turn to chuckle at him, "Seeing that I know your fate, in fact everyone's fate in this Hobbit Hole, or your quest and years after so?" I ask calmly, deadly calm.

Anger flashes in Thorins eyes at being denied, challenged. "How dare you speak like this to a king!"

I huff and look at the old man, silently asking to do something or I won't handle myself.

"This is enough, if I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is. As for Lady Valkyrie, I would watch my tongue if I were you-" Thorins lips carve into a smug smile only to fall, "- Thorin, Lady Valkyrie has a temper very similar to yours."

"I will be outside if anyone is in desperate need of me." With that stated, I push past the crowd of Dwarfs and walk away, yet not before a quick glance at the eyes that have been burning holes in my head for the past minutes. To find the eyes of Kili.


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously:_

_"I will be outside if anyone is in desperate need of me." With that stated, I push past the crowd of Dwarfs and walk away, yet not before a quick glance at the eyes that have been burning holes in my head for the past minutes. To find the eyes of Kili._

I stalked lazily around the shire before returning to the Hobbit Hole of Bilbo Baggins, decided to sit on the grass on top of the hole and simply gaze. Resting. Even during the night with the help of the moon shine, the valley before me looked beautiful, peaceful and most of all safe. Flowers in the gardens illuminate the moon shine creating deeper colours as well as a romantic setting. At the thought of romanticism, a door is closed below me pulling me out.

Without turning around, I continue my watch. Never know what can be lurking in the shadows, I have already changed the fate of this quest by being here, with that consequences may come greater than assumed...

"What is a Lady doing sitting on the earth after dark?" A deep yet playful voice asks behind me.

I don't move, "The Lady needed respect, as it seems this is the only place willing to give." I simply answered, curious as to which Dwarf is brave enough to ask.

"Ah, I see." I feel the presence move, soon to feel a brush of an arm as the Dwarf seats himself beside me, "Should have found my eyes giving, Lady Valkyrie." The soft words left to float in the air between us.

Curiosity getting the better of me, I turn my head side ways slightly to peak at the Dwarf to meet the eyes of Kili. I suck in a sharp breath. Damn, he is even more handsome close up. His eyes twinkle in the moon shine with an emotion I can't recognise or place yet they hold my gaze steadily, almost as a challenge. My eyes travel from his deep brown pools before I drown only moving down to his full pink lips. Involuntary imagining the tenderness of his kisses, the sensation of his lips moulding with mine in a rhythmic pattern.. Mentally slapping myself for much thoughts, again moving my sight to take him in generally. His subtle two day stubble perfectly shaping his face, only further complementing his handsome face, the dark brown shade matching his hair that is being pulled slightly back by the wind.

His voice brings me out of my thoughts, "Are you well, Lady Valkyrie? We do not want you feeling poorly before the journey has yet begun." He whispers as his hands steady me by my shoulders to sit straight yet again.

I blush deeply as I realise I was leaning towards him, luckily the shadows of the night are deep enough to hide the redness of my cheeks from his view. Damn him and his good looks and beautiful eyes and irresistible deep voice... Oh no. No more thoughts like that.

"I.. Uh.. Sorry I felt.. Dizzy, Master Kili." The words awkwardly left my mouth while I refocus on the view before me.

"Please call me Kili, we will be partners on the journey therefore it will be out of place to speak as such."

Partners? What is he talking about? "Erm.. Excuse me but I don't really understand what you mean by 'partners' Maste- Kili?" I did not sign up for any 'partnering'! I would swoon or melt every time he would smile, which isn't a good idea if I plan on surviving and changing fate.

His lips twitch as he tried to suppress a smile. Ah swoon... See what I mean? Not a good idea and we haven't even left yet! "Simply my uncle has requested I accompany you throughout this quest, as my brother will accompany Master Baggins, Lady Valkyrie." He explained no longer fighting the smile tugging the corners of his lips up.

Ah.. "Uncle? Oh yeah.. Thorin.." I muse rather more to myself than him, "Call me Valkyrie, without the Lady, makes me feel old to be honest.. Or Ky or Ri, whatever feels best." I smile, letting the happiness infiltrate my voice. What am I doing getting on first name basis..? Not good.

"You amuse me very much so Ri."

"And why is that?"

"That is exactly what I would like to know.." Butterfly's flatter in my stomach at seeing the glint in his eyes, mischief, playfulness yet honesty.

The two of us don't speak anymore, we simply sit on top of the Hobbit Hole letting our eyes wonder over the view as the words hang in the air. Many moments pass by unnoticed in the peaceful valley while our minds think restlessly over the question. We are only brought out of the silence as Thorin shouts for the company to rest before setting out at dawn. Slightly annoyed, now that I have to move and leave the pleasant company behind I start to stand up, just to feel a hand on my arm restraining me from doing so.

My eyes follow the hand only to find those deep pools of chocolate, "Lady Val- Ri, I brought you the contract to sign." He speaks softly, the left hand still pressed against my own while the other retrieves the contract from his pocket. How could I forge? ..wish for the signature.. I mutter in my head quickly for the lack of a pen.

"Done." I grin taking his surprisingly soft hand to rest it in his lap, the trenching to my full hight as Handsome follows. Might as well give him a nickname right.

As he straightens his brows tense together in confusion with a lock to the contract still in his hand and me. "Wh- how could you have possibly done it?" His voice laced with curiosity and awe.

I point with my eyes towards the contract suggesting for him to take a look, seconds later his hands move to unfold the peace of parchment. I take the time to take in the posture of the Dwarf, wondering why on earth they are called so when Kili is clearly towering over me by a heads length; ticking another bullet point down the 'perfect man' list and 'take me now' list too. I chuckle softly, finding his eyes searching mine with the unfolded parchment hanging from his hand. Eyes filled with the same emotions as earlier yet with a hint of something I yet again can't place.

I smirk at him for a couple of seconds before turning around and heading to the guest bedroom in the Hobbit Hole. At least that was the original idea. Having figured that my plans never actually go accordingly to plan, this one was no different. Taking one step forward, my boot being stuck on something I can't see due to the darkness sends me falling towards the fresh green grass. Shutting my eyes to prepare for the impact only to find myself wrapped in a pair of strong arms with fur ticketing my neck.

Slowly opening to eyes I suck in another sharp breath at how close those full lips and beautiful eyes are from my own. Mare inches. I can feel Kili's breath on my lips as we stare into each others eyes for timeless moments. My gaze only weavers to travel to his lips before looking back into those deep browns, silently asking him to make the move.

My thought process slowly comes back from racing thousand mile a minute. Slapping the romantic thoughts away my cheeks are engulfed with flaming red, blinking my lashes a couple times before returning my eyes to his from under thick lashes. Our eyes locked with each other as two puzzle pieces, our lips now parted, I can feel his breath mixing with mine.

Mentally shouting at myself, yet unable to let this moment pass for it lingers with each passing second, imprinting harder on my feelings for the handsome man.

"Kili.." I utter, my voice low filled with lust. Heart beating, racing like thunder. The internal struggle between the heart and the mind.. Its ironic really yet I can't even chuckle at the dry thought. My mind being stronger and always a winner wins, I stand up straight quickly, mutter a goodnight and some excuse I can't comprehend at this moment; my legs speed walking to carry me away from Kili and into the lone safety of the guest room. I shut the door behind me and droop with my back against it. Breathing hard. Pulse still racing.

The door to the Hobbit Hole shuts loudly with a bang. Foot steps echo through the round corridors of Bilbo's home to come to a halt not far from my door, judging by the sounds.

"...she sign it?" A voice similar to Kili's asked a moment after the foot steps grew quiet.

Instead of an answer there is a sound of paper rubbing against paper. The silence stretched all over the house, the company must have fallen asleep already. The strange voice must belong to the other handsome bother, Fili.

"Why the anxiousness bother? Last I saw you were very merry to follow Lady Valkyrie." Asked the teasing voice, Fili always suggesting he knows more than he lets on.

A cup smashes against the wooden table, "I am fine brother, she has no effect on me." Kili stated, annoyance weaving in his stern voice.

"Oh I believe she has quite the opposite effect on you, brother."


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously:_

_A cup smashes against the wooden table, "I am fine brother, she has no effect on me." Kili stated, annoyance weaving in his stern voice._

_"Oh I believe she has quite the opposite effect on you, brother."_

Soon after Fili's teasing, I decided to rest, but laying on the small bed didn't bring me rest. All that my mind was concerned on was Fili's statement. I don't remember falling asleep, only laying one the bed in utter darkness and another moment with glorious sun light shining on my face through the curtains. Lazily not moving a muscle, enjoying the warms provided freely when the door opens and shuts, the noise followed by a shuffle of feet.

"Lady Valkyrie," a gentle voice calls me to awake, as a hand is placed on my arm to tug slightly.

A smile crosses my lips before my open my eyes, searching for the deep brown pools I get so helplessly lost in. I came up empty handed, staring into ocean blue-gray eyes. Fili. My smile turns into a frown as I realise that Kili is still probably irritated about something. I don't know what, sadly. I always like Fili but.. I guess I was just hoping to see him again, and that's not good.

I can't start liking a Fictional Character, even if technically I am one now but that's not the point. I won't be able to stay here after I help them. I shouldn't. Can't. I wis- I should have thought about what I wanted before asking for it; one the positive side, it's great being able to do anything I wish to, yet on the negative I didn't realise what struggle this would cause for my emotions and feelings. I shouldn't have wished for this, as I think of taking all of this back and returning to my old life... I can't bring myself to do it. I want to get to know them, maybe they are a person with a soul, not just a few words written by someone else. I'll just be open, myself not try to fit in.

Fili chuckled at my expression before continuing, "He is saddling the ponies, my Lady, as we are about to set off. I suggest you refreshen befo-"

I didn't let him finished the sentence, I flung my arms around his neck and hugged him. I've always wanted to do that... Maybe more... But that's irrelevant at the moment. After a long pause I started to think maybe this wasn't such a good idea, maybe it's being too much me too soon; but the thought vanished as I felt strong arms warm around my waist.

"Thank you, and.. Uh.. Sorry about that.. I'll get ready.." I stuttered as I swiftly pushed Fili out the door as he chuckled.

Right, so I need new clothes, I think as I look down the outfit from yesterday and then checking the watcher outside. It's still very bright and warm. The boots and leggings are too warm, which ideally will make me sweat, I don't need or want to be smelly, it's not attractive. Thinking what to wear.. _I wish to wear, high waisted black denim shorts, a v neck white tee from Jack Daniels, a washed out denim camisole with studs; to complete the look a pair of black ballet flats with studs. Oh and my hair curled, also a mirror. _ I open my eyes to inspect if all is in order with the mirror in front of me. My legs create an illusion of being a mile long thanks to the shorts and my athletic build. The outfits encircles me tightly exposing all my curves in the right places. My golden hair now in soft yet springy locks falling down my back like a waterfall to my waist. Quickly inspecting my jewellery, small earrings, nose studs and necklace; as well as the lack of make up which is soon replaced by a thin line of eyeliner and mascara. Overlooking myself in the mirror again only to nod and smile in a silent agreement. I am good to go.

Grabbing the satchel shoulder bag, that now is black leather with golden studs to match my shoes and camisole. I head for the door. I step out and bump into one of the Dwarfs.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn-" I start to apologise until I realise that the Dwarf is Fili. Has he been waiting all is time? Cute.

"It is alright, Lady Valkyrie. I am to escort you to the company, however there may be a slight problem as we don't have enough ponies... Are you. It taking any weapons, Lady Valkyrie?" He asked rather shocked, looking around me to search with his eyes for any sign of weapons.

I mentally face palm. How could I forget... "Wait here." I turn to retreat to the guest room yet stop, "Please call me Valkyrie, Ky or Ri, Master Dwarf." I say to Fili before finally going and coming back with a set of aluminium arrows for the carbon compound bow in my left hand, and two guns hanging off my shoulders under my arms.

I don't exactly know how to use either but and I have to say is that I wish I knew, and Bam! I do. To be honest I'm starting to like this 'new ability', it definitely comes in handy and makes everything so much easier.

Fili shoots a measured look at my newly gained weapons, "Well... I don't know what those are but I assume you can use those. Also please call me Fili, Ky." he say with a soft voice as his hand lingers on my arm. "Shall we?" Gesturing to the door.

I walk right past Fili, softly swinging my hips to the sides as a smirk grows on my face. A little bit of innocent flirting wont do us any bad. It seems much too quiet for the Dwarfs to be here, that is a little bit suspicion; I glance around for any signs on them and all I find is a saddled pony by the gate to the Hobbit Hole. The horse is a light chocolate colour and is nibbling at the grass in Bilbo's front lawn. Bilbo won't be too thrilled.. Fili strikes past and leaps into the Pony, extending one hand towards me.

You have got to be kidding me, "You want me to sit and ride on that..? With you?" A nod. Shit.

Extending my hand to his, he pulls me onto the saddle in front of him quickly and skilfully. Only now I realise what he is wearing, not bothering to notice before until his hard chest is pressing onto my back separated only through the thin material of my shirt and his cotton blouse. I stiffen ever so slightly when his hand snakes around my waist and rest there against the two rows of buttons on my shorts.

"Wouldn't want you falling off, would we?" He whispers in my ear in his deep voice, sending shivers down my back and goosebumps down my arms. Softly chuckling he moves the horse in a gallop.

Someone seems eager to see the company. Go figure.

The sun now hanging high in the sky, it must be noon when we join with the company as they decide to stop for the ponies to drink some water from the steam. As I step onto the ground and carefully explore the wild by the stream, I can feel countless eyes burning holes into my back. Agitated by the prying eye I turn to stare back at the Dwarfs. Most have very confused expressions, Thorin one of anger what a big surprise there.. Kili amused as he openly ogling my slender frame while Fili whispers to him and his face turns red, casting his eyes onto the ground.

"Can I help you?" Irritated I snap in my sassy voice, eyes shooting knives at each aside Kili and Fili.

Most turn and leave out of embarrassment, leaving me to deal with Thorin, Fili and Kili as Balin leaves slowly with a sigh after whispering to Thorin.

"Why, for the love of Durin, are you clothed in whore cloth?" Roars Thorin, anger enlightening his intense blue eyes further.

Surprised and suppressing a laugh at the also handsome Dwarf, "Whore cloth?" I ask in a contemptuous manner. Fully swear of the effect it will have, the king under the mountain needs to be knocked down a peg or two.

He steps forward now at arms length, "You are barely clothed! Where is your armour?" Slight curiosity peaks through his angered voice.

"I don't wear 'armour'" I say the word slowly with two fingers bending to the mimicking act. I doubt he will understand the action but it has made me feel better.

"Stupid woman" he growls before storming away.

A few feet away stopping almost like a frozen picture. The motionless king hoisted up into the air to float above the ground mare inches and brought around to face me. "You will not insult me, not now or later, for the consequences may be greater than you can handle." I threaten calmly with eyes sharp like razors.

After trying to unwind him self from the invisible prison of air, he looks directly into my eyes, "How dare you threaten a King! Your just a piece of filt-"

"Enough!" Shouted Gandalf, "Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, you will contain yourself!" The old man shakes his head and sighs, "We will lose our minds willingly before we reach Erebor if this continues. Astridr please." He asks nodding his head at the freeze frame of the king.

I allow the force field to dissolve, "We will be going now, this break has been entertaining enough." I say loudly to the whole company, ignoring the disrespectful groans and glares, "Now!" I roar before walking to Kili's horse to air for him so that I can ride, nudging his arm passing him.

The whole company, rather in foul moods now, starts forward. Most of the Dwarfs at the front of the group, trying to calm Thorin; I ride with Kili along side Fili, Gandalf and the supply pony.

"I think I love you for what you just did." Whispered a deep and husky voice into my ear, butterfly's erupting in my stomach at the thought of my next actions, yet a smile still tugs at the corners of my lips as I turn towards him.

_An: Hope you like it so far. Lemons and smut yet to come, I promise it will ;) what do you think? Xoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously:_

_"I think I love you for what you just did." Whispered a deep and husky voice into my ear, butterfly's erupting in my stomach at the thought of my next actions, yet a smile still tugs at the corners of my lips as I turn towards him._

About to smirk, my smile fades as the low sun rays from behind Kili burn my eyes. My thought process slower than usual when I finally decide to turn before actually doing so. A shade fall on my face covering the blinding sun, a light circle blasts my vision as I try to turn yet something warm and smooth captures my pounting lips.

Shocked and startled my eyes shoot open, finding closed eyes outlined by dark thick eyebrows. Who..- there was only one other person riding this pony. Kili.

His lips work wonders coaxing mine. Full, smooth and tender. Two can play this game, I think before a mischievous plan forms. Pulling back to swiftly swing my bare legs over the pony so that I was saddling him before pressing my lips back on his passionately. Our tongues struggle for dominance, soon falling into a heated pattern.

We have fallen behind the company, stopped even while the other carried on at a snow pace. My hands find his tunic, pulling his body flush against mine then travelling settle around his neck; Kili's arms let loose of the reins to sneak around my waist. Our lips seemed to fit perfectly, moulded for each other like two pieces of puzzle. As I felt the tugging at the bottom of my shirt, I pushed my hips into Kili's, grinding. Over and over again. A moan escaped my lips followed by Kili's, vibrating from his body onto mine. Time to stop, my consciousness whispers softly.

Unwillingly pulling back and looking at the dwarf, his eyes still closed and his breath heavy. Few breaths later, Kili's gaze is on me, searching.

"I.. Eh.." Smirking at the loss of his words I peck the corner of his now red lips with my swollen ones.

"You started it Pretty Boy." I whisper as I itch closer before stepping of the pony.

Kili opens his mouth to answer but shuts it all the same, _I wish... _ "I have no excuse as to what I have done. All I can say is that I am gravely apologetic for my actions." He spoke sincerely, eyes casted at the reins with his shoulders slumped down. "I can assure you that it will not-"

He stopped mid sentence as a wolf emerged from the woods, left of the path. The wolf was the size of Kili's pony with beautiful pitch-black fur, glowing like a starry night. Her golden eyes with a human eerie to them staring right though me almost. Quickly sitting on the huge creature and moving closer to Kili, who's still in awe at the wolf.

"Don't worry," I say leaning in closer to whisper, "I enjoyed it." With that said and a smirk playing on my lips I urge the creature, Cerberus, to run back to the company.

"...my handkerchief, we have to turn back." A voice of the hobbit shouts.

Well at least I haven't missed much. "Here." I through the piece of fabric at the hobbit, knowing that it was either taking one for him or having Bofur rip a piece of his clothiers g, from god knows where...

"Where is young Kili, lass?" Balin asks, wisely ignoring mentioning my method of transport.

"He should be... Right here." I smile looking at Kili, for a moment our eyes lock together. His still full with lust and something else... Mischief..? Can't be.

"Ah, where you been laddie?" Asks Bofur, slowing down a tad.

"I have..." He looks at the smirking, he wouldn't-"been busy, and I liked it too." I let out a breath I was holding, the last part was meant for me but at least he didn't exactly say anything.

The dwarfs gave him a doubtful look before proceeding with the journey. Ky-1 and Kili-0.

"You'll love it next time.." A voice I knew belonged to Kili whispered, still strongly weaving with lust and even more so now mischief.

Before I registered the words and was about to reply, he pulled the reins and galloped to the front of the company, leaving me with my mouth open and e reply long lost.

I traveled a few minutes by myself a but to the back of the company. I may love being in this, whatever it is, but some alone time to think was always welcome. Travelling with 15 men will surely get.. Annoying, for the lack of a better word.

I knew I wanted to change the outcome of this journey, I truly do, yet how I'm going to accomplish that is for the moment far beyond me. Reading the story, he'll even watching it, is completely different than actually knowing the characters. Yes I loved all of Tolkiens characters in a way, but mostly it was due to my imagination. How I wanted them to be developing in my own little stories with characters of my own. Actually knowing these 'characters' as if they were real people which they seem to be is... I don't know. I want to fit in and I want to understand all of this, I even pretend that I do understand and don't care that I do t fit in. But in reality, I do want to be a part of this quest because they accept me not because I wish them to.. This power. I wanted it... and I still do, don't get me wrong whoever gave me this... But I just don't understand. I always wanted to be different, I knew I never fit in but even now I'm different I still don't fit in. Having power is one thing, being likeable is another.

Waking up from my trance of thinking I look up to the youngest dwarf. I really need to stop thinking of him as a dwarf, I mean for gods sake his taller than me an I'm not short. Anyway.. Maybe I had a chance of friendship with him, before I ruined it by ticking off one of my fantasies. Stupid of me. 5 minutes of pleasure and thrill instead of a lifetime of friendship.

Almost as if he sensed my eyes on him, Kili turns his head in my direction warily, eyes meeting mine. I'm sure my expression wasn't all sunshine and rainbows after those thoughts, I try to smile yet by look in his eyes it must look quite sad. He sends me a sad smile in return with concern swimming in his dark brown pools.

Maybe, just maybe, there is a small hope.


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously:  
...maybe, just maybe there is still hope._

"We will camp here tonight." Boomed to voice of Thorin Oakensheild.

It's funny how I love saying his name, I mean its... Thorin Oakensheild. How amazing is that?

"Lass?" Asks Balin looking at the strangly with raised eyebrows.

Shit. "Did I... Did I just say that... Out loud..?" I mumble mostly to myself rather any of the other. Heat rushes to my cheeks and I can feel a blush coming on. Not good.

"What is it that you need human?" Thorin asked, glaring at me from his pony as he called me a human with such vengeance in his tone.

"I... Er... Just like your name...?" Asking stupidly rather than biting a comeback to the insult. What's wrong with me?

Thorins eyes widen in slight shock at my words. Maybe that was a bit to honest for the time being, I should have started with being less harsh. After a few seconds of looking at me, surprisingly without glaring daggers, he steps of his pony and starts to sending out order to the company. Leaving me to do nothing. How thoughtful. Just as I think to make my way over to the stream not far off, Thorin decides to ruin my plans.

"Kili, since you seem to... Survive... The humans presence, you will be her companion for the journey." He says this and leave.

I'm pretty sure that you would be able to see smoke coming out of my ears because I'm so angry. Who says something like that? I get it we don't like each other but to insult my heritage twice in one day, especially since I'm way more powerful than him, and assigning me a body guard. Okay, I admit I don't mind Kili following me it could be fun, but... Urgh just no.

"What are you PMS'ing or something? Why do you have to be such a bitch all the time! Can't you just-" my next words were muffed over by the warm hand placed on my mouth and a hand around my waist dragging me off towards the stream.

I eventually stopped struggling, I was no use unless I wished, and to be honest my anger wasn't that high anymore. I did get to call him a bitch so I was happy. He deserved it. What's wring with being a human anyway? We're normal looking, funny, strong and smart...

Finally being put back onto the ground and turned around to face no other than my new body guard. Looking into his eyes, those bottomless pools now a hard rock like a sea drained of water. His forehead creased in lines that looked much too wrong on his young and handsome face.

A sigh escaped his lips, "You cannot talk to my uncle in such matter." He stated yet still holing me in his arms. He is so sweet that I could melt right here...

Okay. That was way too cheesy.  
"He deserved it."

"That's not the point, Miss Valkyrie."

So what are we back to titles and not first name basis? Nicknames? This is not good. He sighs and closes his eyes, in clear frustration. His deep bottomless pools now a hard cracked rock, like a drained sea. Taking a deep breath his arm loosens from around me. I grab his hand to hold it in place. I felt safe in his arm, strange but safe and at home, I never had that before.

His eyes open at my actions, confusion imprinted in his eyes. Panicking that he might leave I stretch on my toes, bringing my lips to meet his. At first he doesn't respond, and then he moved his lips with mine, almost like a synchronised action. My hands move to the back of his neck, pulling him closer as his hands press my body to his. I don't think I can explain this feeling, his soft and moist lips glazing mine in such caring and gentle manner. It's like euphoria. Fireworks and candle light. His tongue found its way into my mouth, honey and lemon. We broke apart, he leaned his forehead against mine, both of us heaving deep breaths. A few moments pass like this.

In this beautiful bliss.

"You drive me crazy." Whispered Kili with a husky voice I between breaths, his fingers tracing circles on my lower back.

Instead of answering, I pulled my head away and placed another kiss on his lips. "I did love that." I tease, I'm still me so it had to be said. Period.

A quiet chuckle rose from Kili's chest, "Told you so."

... And he still had to be a child with it... I pushed him away as a joke, well I tried, he pulled me right back to place another kiss onto my lips and tugging on my hand to follow him back to camp. I guess my bath time was exchanged for something way better. A genuine smile falls on my face as Kili and I enter the clearing. Most of the dwarfs are all asleep besides Balin and Thorin who are on watch duty. We must have been gone for a long time.

Baling looks up to us, his eyes fall to mine and Kili's entwined hands and he smiles before turning back to Thorin; who doesn't even move as he hears us setting up a sleeping mat.

I don't actually have a mat so just as I'm about to wish to one, Kili pulls me down with him onto his. It's not very big and I don't want to be a problem, however when I try to say something Kili automatically puts a finger to my mouth and pulls me closer, my head resting in the crock of his neck.

It may seem weird as to how I've become so close to someone I've know little bit over 24h, normally I would never sleep with a man I haven't know for quite a time. This, whatever it is or going to be, feels right. It feels fresh and welcoming. I know that bad things may happen, something bad always happens, but for now this is my little piece of heaven. A happy place. Maybe soon ill be able to be myself, not this facade I've built up when I feel scared or shy.

"Don't let go.." I mumble against Kili's neck, my voice laced with sleep.

I feel a kiss being placed on my forehead, "I won't..."


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously:_  
_"Don't let go.." I mumble against Kili's neck, my voice laced with sleep._

_I feel a kiss being placed on my forehead, "I won't..."_

I can feel the sun shining from under my lids, something soft and yet rough is tenderly tracing my cheek. The simple gesture feels comforting, every time the person touches my skin I feel an electric current pass through, making my stomach swarm with butterflies. A ghost of a smile forms on my lips thinking of yesterday's events. Not everyday you get to piss of a king and then make out with a prince. Silly me.

Groggily I open my eyes, wanting to give my eyes sometime to adjust to the bright sunny morning. The sunlight is blocked by Kili's head, creating a look of an angel with a aurora around his handsome face, a shadows falling on his two day stubble. The pools once again swimming, drowning me with an emotion I can't yet name.

"Goodmorn-" he starts in his deep voice but he is cut off by my lips attacking his, having kissed the feel of the cloud-like softness that tasted of honey and lemon. Sweet and sour. Him and I.

"Good morning indeed." I tease as I pull back unwillingly smiling.

I may have moved to fast, that is true. It's been a short time to be sleeping in the arms of a man, a handsome man, but nonetheless a stranger... Thinking about it last night and now remembering it, don't know how I feel about this fast development. I know I want it, that should be okay right?

"... Should be packing, we're leaving in a few moments." Kili's voice brings me out of my uneasy feelings as I'm being pulled up to a standing position.

"So laddie, what took you so long with the lass last night?" Calls a voice over to us, I think his names was Bofur, I'm not entirely sure; I think I should ask sometime...

Still standing in each others arms, I blush slightly and take a step back, out of Kili's arms. I need to stop. I can't cary on being myself like this... I might want to belong here, or somewhere but-

"Oh just... shut up." Kili breaks my process of thought, letting it fade to the back of my mind, I watch as he shoots a glare at our companion before gathering his properties.

It's amazing how fast the company was able to pack the while camp together, be on ponies, send two men out to scout and for them to be back in what seemed like 5 minutes. I've been standing in one place looking around me in amazement as the men worked together. I didn't have any belongings that I had to cary, ultimately I could just wish for what ever I needed, whenever and wherever.

"Ky you should call that beast again, we are leaving." Said Kili as he passed me on his pony before stopping after seeing the uncertainty in my eyes. "What's wrong?" He asks concerned.

"I didn't want it to stay or go," I murmur to myself before calling for the beast yet nothing came back, I usually have to wish it. Strange... "I guess I'll be walking.." I start behind the ponies at a regular pace.

A strong grip on my arm was placed before I felt myself being lounged across the seat of a warm brown almost honey coloured pony. A deep blush settled on my cheeks as an armoured covered arm rested at the pit of my stomach, while the other held the reins, nudging the horse forward.

I knew who the pony belonged to. Unfortunately.

The redness of my cheeks stays plastered for a few moments as the company travels. Trying to figure out as to why he wanted me to ride with him... I mean he hated me, right? The only reason that came to my mind was when I saw the way Kili looked at me when I turned. The hurt and disappointed look in his eyes pained me. It wasn't my choice, I don't see why I feel guilty...

"Why?" I ask the man behind me, finally gathering the courage to do so as the guilt increased.

"Why what?" He bit back, tone almost annoyed at the fact that I would dare to speak.

"Why make me ride with you?"

A long silence passed before he let out a sigh and placing both hands on the reins, "My nephew seems to be enchanted, he does not need attention of one like you."

Partially socked at the topic of the conversation and at the bluntness, "Excuse me?" I question offended yet glad that the other men didn't overhear.

"You may be excused if you are willing to stop this childish act, my men cannot be distracted at a time like this. There will be grave danger lurking around upon us very soon, you know not of the darkness in this earth." He spoke with a distant longing in his voice.

I know that he means the loss of his home and family by the disgusting Orc. The defiler. All due respect to Tolkien and the need for dark characters, I hope I never see that thing. Never. Sadly, I already know I will. It's a shame you have no-

"What's a shame human?" The voice behind me hissed.

Damn I really need to be more focused, next time I might say something worse... "... It's a shame that... You don't realise what I can do for this silly quest of yours." I bite back after a moment of hesitation, there is no way that I will be insulted and do nothing. Lucky for me, the dwarfs weakness is well know to many. Pride.

The kings hands tighten the grip on the reins to the point of his knuckles turning white, "Silly quest? You... You... Argh!" He stutters for words before growling, "You. Are the most aggravating, arrogant and oblivious human I have had the displeasure of meeting in the countless summers of my life. You are unworthy of our company, especially the interest my nephew holds in you. How dare yo-"

"Blah, blah, blah. Are you done yet? It's not like this is having any sort of affect on me." I say in a sing song voice while at the same time skipping of the pony. "Cerperus!" The shout carries through the woods with an echo.

The pony sized wolf emerges from the tree line, shingling in all it's glory. I don't know why I called for the guard of the underworld, I guess it made me feel safer. The longer strands of black fur curled at the edges, creating a hissing sound as the light bouncing off looked like many sets of dull yellow eyes. Cerperus kneeled so that I can sit.

"It's you at doesn't know anything, king," I spirt the title at the dwarf, now on similar eye level, "You have no idea what danger your putting your whole company in. Guess who does? Me. But right now, you piss me off so much that I might just let Hades take you into his-" underworld. I finish the sentence in my mind, knowing better than to tell him of his death, "for the love of Zeus, I used to think highly of you, the key word there is Used to. As for you nephew, speak to him yourself, I will do as I please. Next time think before you speak. And for now don't say another words to me if you want to stay in one peace tonight!" I scream the threat before nudging Cerperus forward.

What the fuck. Who the hell does he think he is! He's just a character in a book! Urgh I can't remember ever being so angry before. I can just imagine flames radiating off my skin from the hot rage inside my chest. How I thought he was handsome and had little fantasies about him is plain crazy right now. I did know that the king was a foul soul but-

"Ah! Lass your on fire! You need to-"

"I wouldn't right now my friend," the voice of Gandalf cuts the kind Balin off with a warning, "It is indeed unsafe to trouble Miss Astridr for the time being." The old man eyed the kind warily, clearly and openly showing his unhappiness.

The company and I, notice I'm not thinking 'we' as I will not think of myself as part of that assholes company, decided to march in silence. Good enough for me. It's probably better that I'm not approached right now, with the anger and the power available.. It could be messy...

"We will take camp here." Shouted the voice of the one and only Twat shitshield, of a thug, of a tool.

Yup, I'm still angry.

Even if it has been hours and the sun has set. What can I say, I surely can hold a grudge and I will gladly alleviate karma of its duty with this one.

Looking around I can see the woods and what use to be a farm house not so long ago, poor family shouldn't have had to suffer the fate it did...

The dwarfs start to set camp behind me but I don't bother to even turn as Cerperus caries on walking as a crawling pace. My bangs fall into my eyes as the rest is covered by the deep blue hood over my head; I don't exactly recall when but at some point I wished for the large hoodie and oversized track bottoms. I was slightly too busy muttering curses at the Baka who was so animalistic towards me. Sitting now cross legged I keep on thinking how can a living being be so hateful towards another. We may be of different races but Kili is a perfect example that we can... Work together.

A blush and a smile creep its ways into my angered face a the thought of the past events. I can still feel the pressure of his lips on mine and his hands pressing against my back to pull me closer...

"Myself, mister Baggins!" Shouts Gandalf suddenly.

Realising that I have missed a whole conversation, I turn my head to the side to listen closer yet nothing more is said. He better not be leaving me here with these people!

God I need a wash.. Hmm I wish... Maybe there will be a hot spring near by... I chuckle to myself quietly before nudging Cerperus towards it.

"Where are you off to lass?" One of the dwarfs calls after me, I leave the words to linger in the air without an answer. A quiet chatter arises but I can no longer hear it beating near the spring.

Calling off Cerperus, I stand at the edge to the hot spring inhaling the hot moist air as a breaking branch stops me in my tracks. Frantically looking around, scrutinising every tree and bush as a gun appears in my hand. I stop at one rather big bush as it shuffles slightly. Calmly walking towards it before pulling who ever decided to spy on my by their blouse, dropping them to the floor with my gun pointing at their head from above.

_An: sorry it's been so long! I had problems with school and I've been lazy, this is extra long so I hope you like it! Please leave a comment or something to let me know if its worth it.. And thank you for reading. Xoxo E._


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously:_  
_I stop at one rather big bush as it shuffles slightly. Calmly walking towards it before pulling who ever decided to spy on my by their blouse, dropping them to the floor with my gun pointing at their head from above._

The only sound for the past few moments was the attackers hallow breaths and the shimmering of the wind against the trees. I don't lower my gun or move from my authoritative position over him. My eyes traveled from the tip of the gun the widely open eyes of the man beneath me. The deep brown shades now shallow and frightened.

Those eyes remind me of my own, back in the life where I was 'normal' in the world that this is just a book and movie. My eyes would look the same when ever the guy that was suppose to be my dad received his pay check... Each weekend I would sit in my bedroom hoping and praying that he will just go to sleep after the toxic liquid finishes. Mostly he did. Those other times... Where not as durable for me. I can clearly remember every time I would look at my self afterwards in the mirror. I figured that the broken bones and sickly coloured skin is always better than what his first intention were... I can't even think about it. Blood stained many shirts of mine before I wore the same clothes; only to spare some for school. I don't want pity.

The teachers asked what happened but I would always think up an excuse, after a couple months they stopped. Only looked at me with wary and concerned looks. Who wouldn't look at a teenage girl with yellow bruises, busted lip and dirty clothes every now and then. Eventually they stop everything at all. I became only a name on the register, a worthless bunch of words, It turned out that I wasn't even worth to be bitched about by the school's 'popular group'.

The only help came from my books and myself. Loosing myself in worlds better than the one I was born in, surrounded by characters that came to life with my voice and imagination. It's sad now that I think about it, I hate him and yet I still did nothing. I guess part of me felt as if I deserved it, that's what I was told anyway. I'm not a submissive person, I like to think I'm not, but there wasn't much I could do against a much stronger tormenter; yet even now when I can change the past I wouldn't. What I lived through is now part of me and I believe his karma will come, I simply don't care enough to do the job for her this time.

A hard voice breaks me out of the memories, "Are you going to stand like that forever?" He asks as a chuckle follows before he slowly moves the gun from me and places it on the ground where it dissolves into thin air. His hand works its way to my waist, pushing me to stand straight. I urge my body to move, shout to do whatever, every plea and command echoes back unanswered. "What's wrong Ri?" The deep voice soothes as his left hand gently pushes my bangs out of my eyes.

God damn it! Don't just stand here like an idiot, I scowl at myself mentally, "I... Er... Yes everything is fine, that is, until someone tried to get shoot by spying on me." My face now in a visible scowl as I halfheartedly glare.

Quickly pulling his hand from my cheek, where it seems to have rested, to ruffle his hair awkwardly. "I swear I wasn't trying to see anything Ri!" A few moments pass before he sighs, "Uncle wished for me to make sure you haven't ran off, he said that you can't as you've signed the contract and there would be consequences... Where you going to run off?"

To be honest I didn't think of it. I could, the question is did I want to? I already ran from him. And I wished to be here. I wished to meet him. I wished to change their fate. "No. No I wasn't. I just needed a bit of space, spending so much time with his big ego I felt a bit suffocated..." I looked to the ground, I couldn't look at him when I spoke about his uncle, it made me feel guilty for some reason; they are of one blood in the end, a family. Needing a change of subject, "I couldn't leave such a handsome thing behind with out a go, now, could I?" I whisper in his ear, my voice low and seductive.

The smirk has returned to his lips and I feel my spirits come back to me. "Haven't you already had a go?" He teases, eyes swimming with excitement.

"That was a taster... I wouldn't really call it a go, yet.." With that said I walk away and towards the spring with a swing in my hips. Slowly halting by the edge.

My hands slowly run up and down my body to lift the hoodie, throwing it carelessly to the side. Goose bump raise on my arm as now I'm only standing topless in a dark blue lace bra. The need for warmth increases the speed of my actions, seconds later standing only in matching, lace cutoff briefs and bra. My hand groping at my curves, partly to keep warm and partially to evoke a certain reaction from the man behind me.

"... What are you- you can't go in there, it's dangero-" his voice is cut off as the water surrounds me.

Rising above the pulsing hot water, facing Kili with my hair teasingly sticking around my face and breasts. "Don't be silly, I put it here."

"I... Uh..." Kili tried to say something, I have a pretty good idea that it went along the lines of 'how?', 'what are you doing?' And 'put some clothes on' but it still made me smirk at his loss of words.

Kili 0 - Ri 2.

"... Well I'm going to wash... All this," I say lowering my voice as my hands roam my body downwards, "If that was all you needed, then you can go back to the camp, I'll be fine." I wave him off with the dismissing tone as I turn.

My back facing him I start to rinse my hair out, moving onto my arms as there is a shuffling in the air before the water breaks as another person is moving towards me. One arm grasps me by my waist, pulling me flush against a hard, muscled chest.

"You know what you do to me and yet you still tease... I'm going to have to punish you for that..." Kili whispers in my ear, his voice husky, deep with lust and mischief.

His arm still rests against my stomach, slowly slipping south, as his right arm slides my bra strap down my shoulder. His hot breath causes goosebumps to raise on my skin as he places hot kisses, occasionally stopping to suck and nibble on my pulse spot. My breath hitches in my throat, such small show of affection, compared to whatever I've imagined or experienced, creates butterflies in my stomach.

Believe it or not, I know how my life was and at some point I had a boyfriend, I even believed that I loved him and at the time I think I did; so I'm not so pure. I partly wish I still was yet then again, I'm scared that it would change who I am now. If I took that all back, I might have been different now, made different decisions and never be where I am. After the displeasure of being with him or even meeting him, which is a story for another time, I've made a few wrong decisions...

Kili's smooth hand pushes the band of my briefs, now keeping the material from my skin, two fingers gently tapping my clitoris making me automatically push my hips against his groin, a groan escaping his lips. Another tap later, a cool finger enters my folds slipping in further, massaging on the inside. Hitting all the right spots.

To say this man could use his hands and fingers skilfully would be an understatement, he is... Oh wow, "Kili, I'm gonna, I'm gonna... Ahh... Yes!" Words father quickly escape my lips as his fingers work their magic while his lips leave kisses all over my body while my hands pull his head down towards mine. Our lips crash together passionately, tongues battling for dominance. My breathing hitches as I pull away, "Oh yes! Kili! I'm gonna cu-" I shout before the magic fades and the stars never shoot.

"I remember saying punish, not reward Ri." he whispers before popping the two fingers in his mouth, "don't take too long, uncle might be upset."

_An: first little smut done and a little view into Ri's past :D if by any chance anyone was offended then I'm sorry, I hope that its good, kinda? Just say something guys :) xoxo_


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously:_  
_My breathing hitches as I pull away, "Oh yes! Kili! I'm gonna cu-" I shout before the magic fades and the stars never shoot._

_"I remember saying punish, not reward Ri." he whispers before popping the two fingers in his mouth, "don't take too long, uncle might be upset."_

Turning towards the entrance to the spring, he stalks out after smirking at me and cary on walking towards the camp proudly.

The anger and frustration builds so quickly in my body, turning my face red faster than lighting. I can't believe I let him play me like that! That... That asshole! Urgh. The red I'm seeing and feeling is blocking my thoughts. I'm not even able to insult him for gods sake! It felt so good... Then he just walked away... Ahh! I shout mentally as my mind and heart battle.

Hastily wishing for the spring to disappear and be dressed in black skinny jeans, blue superman hoodie and red converse. I may be pissed but I am taking my revenge now even if its on impulse.

I see the weaving light of the camp fire through the tree line before passing it, the dwarfs are all gathered by the camp fire besides Fili and Kili, who are sitting together chatting animatedly before hushing to whispers at the sight of me; and Thorin sitting with Balin not far off, passing a few words back and forth quietly.

My feet take me in the direction of Thorin, calmly walking with my eyes on his. His eyes stare back into mine with what at first was annoyance and frustration now is concern, and concerned he should be damn it! I'm far past the stage where I just wanna hit something, oh no, it's more that I'm gonna bite like a rattlesnake.

"Going back to our 'conversation' earlier," I start before stoping a meter or so before him, "I will be glad to stay away from ya'll during this journey, that's including your nephews, there's just one more thing I gotta do," I wish... "There." I say satisfied. "No more being friendly, just talking to you or Gandalf occasionally or when needed."

A yelp fills the air followed by, "What in the Durins name?" All emerging from the younger nephew as all eyes fall on him.

His now standing form is overshadowed by a grey cloud emitting hard droplets. So maybe that wish was a little ironic but it just had to be done, plus I've always wanted that to happen to someone! It's just too cool. Hey, It's not my fault karma makes me a bitch like the snake without the rattle.

The whole company gasp and chatter begins of what is happening, "I warned you, my friends." Booms the voice of Gandalf as he wholeheartedly laughs and gives me a knowing look.

I have to admit, the young dwarf is still only clothed in his beige blouse and oak brown pants which are now soaked and tightly clinging to his toned body... That hard chest... Those defined V lines... Wooah focus! Focus! Focus!

"Ri...?" Kili's voice quietly questions, eyes locking with mine. "Wha- why?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?" I can feel my anger rising again like hot lava erupting my body.

"Well... Yes... I mean it was just a game, you'd get me back right...? ...You have no reason to get so upset..." He mumbled the last part almost to himself.

Is he kidding me or what? "Just a game?" I shriek more dramatically than I wanted to before turning to walk and find a place at the other side of the camp. "No, you know, yeah it was a game." I halt and turn halfway to look into his eyes, "Congrats, you won. I'm done." Sadness filled my voice as I stalk towards a stone and sit facing the woods. This has been a long day, I sigh.

Who would have thought that the dwarf would beat me at my own game, I mean I partly gave him the idea to do that... Oh but it was meant to turn out differently! I promised myself that I wouldn't be so naive and vulnerable again. Those choices back then where stupid, getting drunk, taking drugs, all to just forget for a moment; for a small moment of peace. Then I woke up in some dark place with no memory... I cant even recall those days, maybe one day but its not going to be today. It's too soon...

"Well, I never would have guessed.."

"Guessed what?" I ask tilting my head sideways.

"That you have developed feelings, after what happened... I didn't dare to think you would." Stated the old man thoughtfully.

Feelings? Say what? I don't have feeling for Kili, not Those kind of feeling right? I mean physical attraction, check. But emotional... I just wanted to have a little fun and be friends. Maybe I overreacted... No.

The old man besides me chuckles as he rises to his feet, "Rest is in order, a long day it will be tomorrow and not one to be good on." A smile graces his thin lips, recalling the memory of a morning a few days ago with the halfling.

Another moments pass as I still sit upon the rock before My eyes flutter shut and I drift off to relive the nightmare that casted a shadow on my once bearable life.

"Wake up! We will be leaving as soon as the horses are ready." A deep shouting voice stirs me from my sleep.

Ah the lovely warmth of my bed, how I missed thy! I shan't ever leave you agai- what the hell? My bed doesn't move... I don't even have a bed here. I swear I feel asleep alone... On a rock... Not covered with, what is this? A blanket? I question lifting the burgundy cloth.

Suddenly realisation hits home, it must have been one of the dwarfs, but which? Sitting up and twisting my head to look at the dwarfs. His young face is covered by blond locks as his chest moves calmly up and down. Fili.

Quickly shuffling onto my feet and moving away from him, I said I won't be associating with anyone and I meant it, I've already broke one of my own promises and I don't plan on anymore.

The company soon wrapped up the camp and was on its way along the dirt path, so rounded by the last trees of Bree. I hesitate to follow until Gandalf shoots a pointed look in my direction. Huffing, I wish the gift of energy, kind of like Susan in Fantastic 4... Yes I watched a lot of movies, books, manga, you name it and I've probably seen it or read it. I sound like a geek right? Yup, I am. God, I'm talking to my self in my head, isn't that like a sign of poor mental health...? Right okay, stopping now.

I create a force field under myself to sit cross legged on it and move it so I'm hovering above the ground beside Thorin, who looks at me with wide eyes but stays quiet. The journey progresses throughout the day peacefully with the rest of the company chatting idly.

Hours passed, the sun glided along the horizon and only a few times I glanced back to look at the youngest dwarf. He was riding along side his bother, both silent with frowns gracing their handsome features. The whole company seemed to be affected by the lack of their usual banter, according to the grim atmosphere amongst us.

I almost feel bad, as if its my fault for being here and causing this, I'm the one who wished to be here - the one who started the game in the first place... Is it worth doing this in what may be their last moments of possible happiness to try and change the outcome? I ponder on the answer for what seems like hours until the sun starts to settle on the rosy horizon.

Thorin tells the company to camp here, by here he means a little clearing with what is left of a cottage. I should probably say something, soon enough they will be packed in filthy sacks like Twinkies... The though vanishes as I'm told to help the nephews with the ponies, urgh, they will live.

Multiple twigs, branches and roots scatter the forest undergrowth, making me stumble on many occasions... Not that I'm clumsy or anything... The next moments flew by as first thing I know is that I'm free falling towards the ground and then there is a set of strong arms holding me securely around the waist.

Before I'm even able to form any words, "oh Durin, are you okay Ky? Your not hurt are you? We can get the wizard to have a look at you!" Fili, who's arms only tighten pulling me upright, asks all at one with concern flowing from his voice.

"I... Eh..." As my mind tries to comprehend what just happened, what I was thinking about and ignore the fact that such a fine man is holding me so tightly against his body, a quiet noise is heard as something is dropped. The muffed sound is enought to wake me and make me ump out of Fili's arms. "Yes I'm fine, thank you."

My eyes travels to the source of our little intrusion only to meet with the eyes of the hobbit and three upside down bowls laying by his feet. The three of us stand between the trees awkwardly as long minutes pass, eventually the hobbit shuffles and timidly stalks towards the direction of the ponies.

Fili opens his mouth to say something, "Just don't." I silence him before walking after the hobbit.

Bilbo is at the far end of the horse gathering, mumbling numbers under his nose. By the time my attention is back to my soroundings I find Kili standing a few meters in front of me, staring straight at me with daring eyes.

"So it's my brother now huh?" He asks tilting his head slightly to the side as his hands nervously play with something.

"Your brother what exactly?"

"He's in your game now."

Woah, where is all this coming from? "...Er no? Even if so its none of your business!" Why? Why do we have to go back to this, I'm starting to get frustrated again.

"Apparently you were fought in not-so-innocent position..." I'm gonna kill bilbo. And make it look like an accident.

Frustration builds into anger as red tints my vision around the edges, "Why would you care? It's not like we dating or I've been 'promised' to you, it was a game and you know it! Why does it matter!"

He stalks towards me, stopping a few inches before me, "Because in had you first!" He snarls while exclaiming his hands in random directions to highlight his point.

"The fuck? I hate to break it to you, but you never had me! It was heat in the moment! It. Doesn't. Matter." I bark back coldly looking anywhere but his eyes.

The truth is that it did matter, maybe at first I counted it as a game, though later my heart developed some feelings to contradict my mind. Logically I shouldn't have feeling for someone I don't know, it's only been physical attraction but from what I know about his character I can't help but like him; I feel like I want to know him. It seems like in the end this might be the consequence of changing the story line.

"Doesn't matter!?" He shouts leaning in closer, his tone furious, "I'll show you what matters! And after if you tell me what that this doesn't matter, I'll leave you alone!" He nearly growls the last words gripping my shoulders roughly.

_An: dum dum dum! what do you think Kili will do? And what is Fili thinking and feeling? What of the silent truce between Kyri and Throin?  
Review from Anna: I'm so glad you like it! It really does means a lot, I was a little scared to post smut or anything really at first because I thought people won't like it and that i thought its really bad.. I'll update when I can, promise! :) I hole you'll like this and what's coming! Xoxo_


	9. Chapter 9

_Previously:  
"Doesn't matter!?" He shouts leaning in closer, his tone furious, "I'll show you what matters! And after if you tell me what that this doesn't matter, I'll leave you alone!" He nearly growls the last words gripping my shoulders roughly._

Pulling me flush against his body as his pink tinted lips crash onto mine, almost knocking the wind out of me. His tongue brushes against my lower lip before dominating mine, not asking the question or waiting for the answer. I can't begin to describe the emotions pouring out of this kiss, it makes my knees go weak and my hands snake around his neck, pulling him in even closer.

Breathless moments later we pull apart, both panting as Kili leans his forehead against mine, "Doesn't matter, huh?" He questions inbetween breaths.

I shake my head against his, "It can't." I state sadly, I wish I could.

"What do you mean it can't? I'm here. Your here and I want you."

"Because of this journey, your uncle... And us, we just don't-" I don't get to finish as Fili runs from a line of trees screaming about bilbo being taken by trolls.

Serves him right. I let the two brothers travel back to let the company know as I make my way towards the trolls camp. I need to be caught so it doesn't look like did nothing, that'd make Kili and Fili question and Throin angry. From the tree line I can see the three disgusting beings holding bilbo up and as if on queue the company busts into the clearing.

The battle is quickly brought to an end when one of the troll drops the last sack-packed dwarf into a messy pile while the rest roast-

"Look what I've found.. Can we eat it too?" Says another as it quickly picked me up, swinging me sideways to get a better look.

"Where'd ya find 'er? Didn't they say there weren't anymore of 'em?" Says the medium stupid one, I don't really know their names so I always stuck to rating their intelligence or lack there of.

"Ky! Let her go you-" Fili's voice is cut off my his brother.

"Let her go you beast! Ri are you-"

"It don't matter! Pack 'er and drop 'er!" The smartest troll out of the bunch cut through Kili's voice.

Right as I'm dropped on top of Kili the hobbit stands to distract the trolls. Great, this is just great... Now his just gonna start all over again, while we're stuck in stinking bags, with everyone around us...

"So?" I ask him, obviously impatient. We might as well get is all over with, the sooner the better.

Confusion crosses his features, "So what?"

I sigh dramatically, his acting as if nothing happened! Wait, maybe his acting like nothing happened because it really did not matter, or maybe it doesn't matter because he thinks we're about to die and in this situation it doesn't matter, or maybe he's trying to wind up so sort of reaction from me which is clearly working, or maybe- okay stop, I should probably just ask, though I have to admit to him that I'm even slightly bothered...

"So aren't you going to ask me again?"

"Ask you what?" He keeps on questioning confusingly, being honest I'm not exactly sure who is more confused anymore but I'm starting to think that it's me...

"Ask me about what happened?"

"What happened?" He inquires further. Why? Why are you making me say it out loud? Especially when we're surrounded by everyone while waiting to be roasted.

"You know... By the ponies," I look into his eyes pleadingly yet he remains quiet, "when you kissed me..." I ships ear hoping that only Kili's ears have caught it.

"My apologies, didn't hear that?"

Asshole! "I said, when you kissed me!" I say a little louder than necessary causing a few gasps but not enough to take most of the attention from bilbo.

A grin spreads on his lips, "from what I recall, you didn't protest Ri," he answered a cockily, "not that time or the first time. The fact that your asking me now, clearly tells me that it did mean something."

He had me there.

Ah what the hell! I like you! I wanted to shout in his face, obviously it did matter! Should I tell him? That was the one question that roamed my mind. Would involving myself, the damaged material, with anyone in this world, the unreal for me, change anything? I'm scared that it might change the journey more than I wanted. Making new events pop out or characters... And I'm scared that I'll be stuck here forever. Then again comes in the question of my 'abilities', would they disappear or would people come after me for them?

All these unanswered questions and possible scenarios frighten me, I might have dug myself into a hole twice my size... With 6 feet of weed... Rotten weed... Yup, depressing I know...

The next thing I know is I'm being pulled up and the sack is untied around me but not other than Fili. He drops the rope yet his hands remain on the sack, holding it still around my shoulders.

"Is it true?" He whispers, only to have me look at him silently asking, "what my brother said..."

Sadness fill my eyes as I see the hopeful expression in his, "I... Well..." I try to come up with something but nothing fills my mind aside of my previously unanswered questions. He nods his head in understanding, "no it's not like that, look-"

I'm cut off by the roaring voice I don't miss and it's far too soon to hear, "what was that human?"

Oh burn, we're back to species calling, and I thought we made some sort of progress...

"What was what?" I ask calmly stepping out of the sack now that Fili has moved.

"Why did you nearly just let us die!" Why am I always getting the blame for gods sake? "You can use your magic on me but not to help us? And what about Kili, how dare you try to seduce him?!" he shouts getting in my face with his eyes livid.

"Are you being serious right now!" Shouting back so loud my throat scratches, "seduce? Are you always deaf or only when you chose to? Did you not hear the part where I clearly said that HE. KISSED. ME! Hear that straight? And as for not helping, I knew what was going to happen, not to mention I was a little busy at that time and you needed to be knocked down a few pegs! Get your head out of your arse! Yes you may have been a king and yes you have won a battle heroically but that doesn't give you the right to treat other people like shit! You need to realise and realise fast that other people have been through a lot of shit too, and some maybe even worse than just losing home or family!" I can feel my voice breaking now, partly out of shouting and partly because of the emotions those memories evoke. "You need to at lest fucking try because if you cary this on, you'll lose whatever and whoever you have left and they-"

A smacking sound filled the air as sharp pain shot to my right cheek. My head snaps to the left harshly, my face begins to get really hot as my head spins inwardly trying to block out the few black spots that are filling my vision. What just happened? I think after a few seconds or maybe minutes, I don't know how long it took for me to be able to conjure a though and keep it.

I was just slapped. On my face. By Thorin. Thorin Oakensheild. The king under the mountain.

As my mind wraps itself around the thought, my hand finds its way to my horribly hurting cheek feeling a wet substance tailing down slowly. Blood. Damn this hurts like a bitch. Loud noises bring me out of my daze, shouting voices. Looking around I notice a few dwarfs shouting at each other, another few standing motionless simply looking at what is happening.

"Ay ay ay... Will you all just shut up?" I shout to no one in particular, I need silence and I needed it now. "I need silence." As soon as the agitated words left my mouth all heads snapped to me and silence fell around the clearing.

I imagine my face looking normal, without the nasty bruise and gash swallowing my cheek and a pocket mirror from a bag on my shoulder. Reaching for the mirror and checking my face to check make sure it's all okay as it is. A light blush covering my cheek rather than blood.

I look to the faces of the company staring intently at me, "see? It'll all good now." I assure them before turning to Oakensheild, "I hope you took all that to heart, because you've just lost any chances I was ever willing to give you." I state staring sharply at him and turning to walk away.

I definitely needed time to consider all of this. Consider going back to my real life.


	10. Chapter 10

_Previously:  
I look to the faces of the company staring intently at me, "see? It'll all good now." I assure them before turning to Oakensheild, "I hope you took all that to heart, because you've just lost any chances I was ever willing to give you." I state staring sharply at him and turning to walk away._

_I definitely needed time to consider all of this. Consider going back to my real life._

"Wait! Don't leave Ri... Please..."

I halt at the sadness and concern. What have I gotten myself into...? None of this was meant to happen, I was suppose to stay in my miserable life and this whole thing was only suppose have stayed a book, a movie, a fantasy. And I was suppose to want to be with Kili not actually be with him, exactly like other characters like Derek Hale, Reid Garwin or Damon Salvatore from other boor or movies I've seen. All imagination and dreams not reality.

"I'm not." I say quietly after a thought and walk away, wishing I could be far from here... Back in my own world.

The next day, post wishing myself back, I should have never gone back or even away maybe. To say that what was waiting for me shocking and sad would be an understatement but its too painful to relive the scenes I've seen mare hours before...

The sky is still dark, it is maybe five or six in the morning with sun barely rising from behind the far lands. No sounds are audible in the woods besides some very early bird activity until a little hassling and some clangs of metal against stone broke the peaceful charm.

The hooded figure came and sat beside me on the cold stone as silence passed minute after minute.

"I'm sorry." The words floated from the older brother in a sorrowful manner, hanging in the air like a curse.

I imagine myself doing a double take and gasping at his said words along with many other scenarios that could possibly happen, instead I let the words dissolve into the brisk morning. Silence filling the space between us.

Such a beautiful morning would enchant my mood with happiness but not today, I don't know if I'll be smiling any time soon after what happened back at home.. Not that I should still be calling that place home, I don't live there, I don't live in that world anymore.

"You have nothing to be sorry about."

He turns to face me, the hood falling from his head down to his shoulders swiftly, "Yes I do Ri, what he did.. I can't explain it, he shouldn't have- I should've done something, I could've-"

"No. Just sh Fli." I stop his mindless runner by covering his mouth with my hand, effectively making me lean closer, "just because you're related doesn't mean you have to take responsibility for his actions.. Plus, my face is okay now. Look." I try to smile to convince him.

With eyes wide open, his hand rests on my right cheek, softly stroking it, "You're so beautiful Ri." The whisper leaves his lips gently.

Somehow I just know that he doesn't mean my looks, my face or clothes. I could change all of that with one thought, one wish, we both know I don't need a bottle with a genie in it.. I keep my eyes on his, staring into those bright pools of a sapphire sea sparkling with secrecy, so unlike his brothers...

Soon the thought of those brown eyes and a three-day stubble clouds my mind as Fili hastily stands up and his warm hand has left a cool patch on my cheek. I look up to see the taller dwarf in front of me, offering me a hand to take.

"C'mon, we need to head back or they will leave without us." He states before lounging me up and walking towards the camp grounds, clearly assuming that I will follow him.

Why? Why are men so difficult goddamn it!

With me moaning and bickering about the male kind in my mind, I follow him to the camp, wishing that Cerperus will be there. The moment I stepped into the camp from the tree line all went silent, even the tiniest insects became mute almost as if the flies stopped midair to hover in the midst of this thick tension. A few awkward seconds pass before I move towards my bag and Cerperus, I will need to thank Hades for allowing me to borrow her... If it is Hades that's down there... And if he is allowing this. I can feel the eyes on me as I walk past the so called king, burning into me so viciously as if I was an ant that some dumb little kid decides to torture with a magnifying glass.

"I will go scout, be back later." I say as I pass the camp, to say that I'm in bitch mode right now would be an understatement.

My cheek may have healed through the powers that I have so awesomely been given, but that doesn't mean that the pain of what it felt like has disappeared. Every time I think of it I just have the scene of what happened playing over and over again in slow motion in my mind. I'm starting to think that it's more the way my pride has been hurt rather than my body, I am by no means weak and I promised myself that I won't let any man lay a hand on me in hat way. Seems that I've broken that promise. I guess the only thing that makes me feel better about all of this is the fact that my 'speech' wasn't so bad, in fact, I'm vain enough to say that it kicked ass.

A laugh escapes my dry mood just before I catch a glimpse of something reflective coming off a bottom of a cliff, after getting closer its a cave with stuff in it which I should probably check out.. But wow, how did I not smell that? Revolting smell of rotting fill my nostrils, the scent is so bad that even Cerperus starts to feel uneasy.

Jack pot.

I should've known that the troll cave will be somewhere near... They were suppose to find it last night though.. Maybe it's because of me, that the plot is being altered. Not wanting to waste time I travel back to the camp to let them know, I don't want to talk to them but as annoying as Bilbo is, he does need to get the sward that Gandalf gives him. I can't afford to change the time line anymore, I will lose the advantage of knowing what will happen and with my presence, there is a possibility that the future won't be set in stone.

Before entering the camp, I wish for new clothes, to be clean and for Cerperus to go, the necessities. Now dressed in black leggings, black nirvana shirt and leather jacket with hightop converse, I step into the clearing.

The dwarfs don't even notice that I've come back, someone could sabotage them so easily, it's almost funny how they're going to try and kill a dragon.


End file.
